


Soundless Beliefs

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [43]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Deaf Character, Gen, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: February 25th, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingCasper thinks something is wrong with one of the animators.





	Soundless Beliefs

**Author's Note:**

> Today on "Casper Hall is a terrible human being", this fic in the series.

~February 25th, 1934~

* * *

 Casper liked to observe people. It helped him learn unspoken characteristics and facts about them that they themselves would usually never verbally share with him. Some were more fun to observe than others. For example, Casper loved observing his love but such a thing was a given, being that he was the love of Casper's life after all. Though this one...  
  
...was peculiar from what he'd seen.  
  
His name was Farrell Brennan, or just Farris as what most of the other animators called him, and he was strange. Casper had noticed multiple times that he was slower to react than the others and sometimes one of the animators had to actually poke him to get him to react. But Casper had also seen Farris poke into the palm of other people's hands and they just casually poked back into his palm.

Casper was confused, which he didn't like, so he needed to confront the man about it.  
  
"Hey, Brennan. What is your problem? You are slower than the others and poke into people's hands…"  
  
Farris was working on one of the frames of a cartoon when Casper called out to him, and gave no reaction. Casper grew slightly annoyed at this.  
  
"Brennan, I'm talking to you!" He opted to yell instead but yet Farris remained the same. He kept working with a smile.  
  
"Listen to me you idiot!"

Since words didn't work, Casper went with a more physical approach and roughly pulled the working man from his desk to face him. A confused expression from Farris met the irritated expression of Casper.  
  
"Are you retarded or something?!" Casper asked or more accurately yelled, while shaking the other man slightly. Farris gave him a blink then lifted his right hand and pointed to his right ear then shook his head. This gesture confused Casper for a few moments but then it dawned on him. Farris couldn't hear, which explained his seemingly odd behavior.  
  
The fact that a handicapped man was working at the studio was the funniest concept to Casper, and so he laughed right in Farris' face while the man himself kept giving him a confused expression.  
  
"Why is a useless waste of space like you working here? Your kind belong in institutions and asylums, not here. You are practically stealing this job from a perfectly healthy and better suited person."

Casper mocked the man straight to his face, yet Farris didn't even know that since he couldn't hear what Casper was saying. He only saw Casper's lips move, too fast for Farris to read them, and the changing of his face.  
  
"No wonder this studio is going under! Your kind are useless in the normal work environment and never get anything done. Must be your fault the animations aren't being finished on time." Casper kept going on with the mockery, and when he saw the wedding ring on Farris' finger he knew he could take it to a new level of humiliation. So Casper grabbed Farris's hand and twisted the ring off of his finger. Finally Farris gave a reaction and he immediately reached for the ring with clear desperation.   
  
"Aw, did you buy this ring for yourself? To pretend you could be normal? Must be it since no sane woman would ever marry a retard like you, so this ring is useless."

Farris still reached for it despite of the clear futility.  
  
"If you want it so badly then you better speak up!" Casper gestured to his own throat then made the imitations of a moving mouth with his free hand and then he gestured to the ring. Farris gave him a look of disbelief but he kept staring at the ring in yearning and finally opened his mouth.  
  
"Ahh ueah waeauh...." The noises that came out of Farris' mouth couldn't even be called words.   
  
"Hahahahahah! What in the hell was that!? 'Ahh ueah waeauh', even a baby can speak better than you! Guess you ain't getting this back." With the simple angling of his fingers and the flick of his thumb he sent the ring flying. It landed somewhere on the desk next to Farris'. The man was not given any time to try and search for it since Casper pushed him backwards into his own desk which sent him crashing to the floor.  
  
"Aw, is the little retard going to cry? Does your cries sound like butchered baby gibberish too or-" Casper kept mocking Farris maliciously until a sudden fist collided harshly against his jaw sending him flying into the closest wall. Casper cradled his already bruised jaw then looked up angrily to see Holly Ellis, who bore a pissed off face and a plate of cookies in hand.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Hall! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Casper knew from his observations that Holly was a very grumpy man who also happened to be pretty good in a fist fight. Casper was at a disadvantage with his back cornered into the wall like it was. He hated running from a brewing fight but he knew he didn't stand a chance at the moment so he  run away.  
  
"Fucking coward." Holly hissed at the retreating man but shifted his focus quickly to Farris who was rummaging around his desk in distress. Holly put the plate of cookies down and then spotted what he imagined Farris had been looking far. So he tapped the other on the head, and got his attention.  
  
All he had to do was show the ring to earn a bright smile from his coworker and best friend, who happily slipped it back onto his finger and then snatched Holly's hand, his finger began to write in his palm.  
  
'Thanks for finding it. I was so scared it had slipped through the floorboards.' Holly then did the same gesture in Farris' palm.  
  
'Do not mention it. Are you okay though? Hall did some really nasty things.' Farris just smiled and wrote back.  
  
'It is okay. I did not catch a single thing of what he said anyway since he was talking too fast. I will get some bruises from the collision with my desk and the fall to the floor but they will heal in no time!'

Holly rolled his eyes at the other's positivity.  
  
'Do you want me to teach him a proper lesson for mocking you like that?' Holly would gladly do it but Farris suddenly gave him a reprimanding look.  
  
'Holly you better not! Violence is never the answer to any problem. Casper is just lashing out at others because he is hurting on the inside. You were the exact same before.' Holly felt insulted for being compared to Casper of all people. Farris smiled again and kept writing.  
  
'I bet you that all Casper needs is a friend who will listen to his hurting and help him rise above it to finally feel happy around others which will also make him realize the error of his ways and then he will do his best to make up for all the hurt he caused!'

Holly shook his head, his friend must be going insane for thinking such things could even be possible, but Farris pressed on.  
  
'You were hurting a lot before and you lashed out at everyone but I became your best friend and look how happy you have become through the years! A wonderful wife and three beautiful daughters and a really nice job with people that you care about and who care about you in return. I am certain the same thing can be done for Casper if he is just given the chance. I am certain he can change.'

Holly just looked at his best friend with pure disbelief. Was he not even upset over how Casper had treated him? Was he sick? No living person could be this forgiving and positive.  
  
'Farris. You are too kind for this stupid hellhole of a studio.'  
  
Farris just laughed at Holly's pessimism and snatched a cookie from the plate Holly had brought with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Farris is so positive and sweet he thinks Casper Hall isn't beyond redemption. How adorable. He's very incorrect.


End file.
